


For You

by JonathanAnubian



Category: South Park
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Letter, Short One Shot, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/JonathanAnubian
Summary: A handwritten letter from the journal of a certain mysterious hero.





	For You

Karen. I’ve been watching you from the shadows so long now, where do I begin?

You hear those platitudes in movies and songs where the hero says he’d die for the ones he loves. It’s a bunch of bullshit made to sell some romantic notion of self sacrifice. But none of them know what they’re talking about. If they did they wouldn’t be so ready to glorify that shit.

Do you remember the time Stuart and Carol decided to invite their drugged up friends to come party? There was a guy. His name was Mike. I knew he was fucked up the moment I laid eyes on him. The way he watched you when no one was looking made all my alarm bells go off. But nobody cared. Of course they didn’t. They were halfway to oblivion and I didn’t want to take a chance. I dragged you into their bedroom and hid you in the closet. I told you to close your eyes and plug your ears. To not come out unless I said so. You were so small then. I could tell you were too scared to disobey me… but it was for your own good.

By the time Mike came into the room I was ready. He came snooping around looking for you like I knew he would. Pedophile motherfucker. I slammed a lamp down onto his head and kicked him in the balls. My breath came to me in heavy gasps, I wasn’t more than a kid myself. But I knew I had to protect you.

I could feel the cold of the knife as it passed through my stomach. The warmth of the blood as it spilled from the wound. I was in a world of pain but all I could think about was you. I don’t remember anything after that. I blacked out and the next thing I know I’m waking up in bed as if it had all been some horrible dream. That morning you came into my room to tell me about the mysterious figure who’d saved you. Apparently you slept in the closet the whole night. I was glad to know you were safe… and it was the first time you ever called me your Guardian Angel.

Through the years life has not been kind to either of us. Though I tried my best to keep Stuart and Carol in line. I know you think I’m distant at times, and the fact that I hide my identity from you sometimes hurts more than I can express, but know that I’m here for you. Whether it’s walking you to class or kicking the ass of some jumped up bitch who wants to take your precious possessions. I’m there watching over you.

When you need someone to dry your tears. When the world wants to kick you while you're down. When some asshole decides to try and creep on you. I’ll be there to protect you.

Because when all is said and done;

**I would die for you.**

With love; your big brother, Kenny.


End file.
